Itazura na kiss
by ChocolateStars
Summary: A remake version: Amu has been in love with a boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto for a long time now. She finally confesses her love for him but was rejected harshly. Even if Amu thinks everything is over for her... what happens when fate has other ideas? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my dear readers! It's me, Super Heart Lollipop! I had to move to another account as Strawberry-kun had announced on the reviews for Itazura na Kiss that we can no longer have access to my old account but guess what, I came back to continue and redo all my stories on this new account! **

**If you were my old friends or fans, please don't hesitate to talk or message me because I've missed all of you!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new remake! I was quite embarrassed that I used to publish such horrible grammars and spelling mistakes back then. But if there are mistakes in this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me! I want to become better at writing!**

**Thank you again and please enjoy reading the new version!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any cast from Shugo Chara! But some characters do belong to me!**

* * *

It was finally the day. The day where Amu was confident enough to confess her true feelings to the person she had been in love with in such a long time… Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She was rather too excited about her feelings for him though. Amu walked towards Ikuto's class and called out to Ikuto's classmates that were closer to the door. "Excuse me." She politely called out to them. The girls looked at Amu and walked over to her. She explained to them that after school, a girl would be waiting for Ikuto at the schoolyard. The girls didn't quite get it but nodded their heads.

When they accepted it, Amu could feel her heart beat. It thumped. Amu smiled at them and said thanks before leaving.

It was time.

She could already imagine it. The both of them together at their wedding… all of their relatives would be there celebrating. Amu would be in the most beautiful wedding dress with Ikuto looking handsome in his suit. And after their wedding, they would get a big house on a hill and have so many children together… two kids would be enough though.

Maybe... A boy and a girl would be nice. One that looks like Ikuto and one that would look just like her.

'I can't wait.' She thinks to herself happily. Amu walked back in class right before the bell rang. She sat down on her seat and sighed to herself happily. She was busy day-dreaming that all of her lessons went by in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Amu… Amu-chan!"

Amu jolted after hearing her name called and realizes her two close friends; Rima and Yaya were staring at her. "You OK Amu-chi? You've been staring at the wall for a while now." Amu smiled embarrassingly but said, "No. I'm fine."

Rima looked at her closely, "Why are you so happy anyway Amu?" Amu blushed and wasn't sure if she was suppose to say this but she did anyway.

"I'm… I've decided to tell my feelings to Ikuto today."

Rima and Yaya looked surprised. "Really?! Amu-chi! I'm so happy for you! Good luck OK? Tell us the news right after you confess!" Yaya said, encouraging her. Rima smiled sweetly and said, "Do your best." Amu was really thankful that she has the sweetest friends in the world. She smiled at them, "I'll do my best!"

* * *

Finally, it was after school. Amu waited and waited patiently for Ikuto to come. Even if he didn't come, maybe that's OK. She can wait for this day again… if it'd take her the whole high school life, she didn't have to care. She only wants to tell Ikuto about her true feelings.

Amu was sitting under a tree, looking around to see if she can see him… and then…

'Ikuto… He… He actually came!'

Ikuto was waiting at the schoolyard, though he looked a bit inpatient. His hands in his pocket and he kept tapping his feet furiously. Amu took a deep breath and exhales.

'OK Amu. You can do this. It's OK. Just go.'

She slowly walked up to him and Ikuto finally sees her. He had his body turned to her. Amu was now right in front of him. She looked up and saw his blue eyes staring at her. She blushed and looks away. She was about to smile, but she has to be serious.

"You."

"Huh?" Amu looks up and sees Ikuto staring at her, a bit scary looking though.

"Were you the one who told me to meet you here after school."

Amu was embarrassed but she nodded. "Yes." She answers.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" Ikuto asked.

Amu could feel her heart beating fast as if it's about to fall out from her chest but she couldn't just kept quiet. It was time… It was time!

"Ik..Ikuto… I really like you. Pl-please go out with me!" She finally got it out. Amu felt happy about herself.

But the reaction Ikuto gave her… wasn't what she expected.

"What? You… You like me?" Ikuto's face turned paled and he gave a revolting look as if he was disgusted. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't like ugly girls like you." Ikuto said.

'What?'

Amu wasn't sure what to say. She was upset and confused.

"There's no way I'm letting you become my girlfriend. You wasted my time. I'm leaving." Ikuto turned away from her and Amu could feel her heart broke. She wanted to cry but nothing came out from her eyes. She was too shocked that she wasn't sure what had happened.

* * *

Amu walked, her face blanked and had no expression at all. Finally she realizes that she was standing at her home doorstep. She looks behind her and realizes that she's walked all the way back home. "When did I get here…?" But suddenly she was feeling something running down from her eyes. She tries to wipe it off and finds that it's watery and salty. 'Ah. My tears.' She was crying. It was hurtful… She could remember every single word Ikuto has told her.

"_There's no way I'm letting you become my girlfriend. You wasted my time."_

"_I don't like ugly girls like you."_

"_I'm leaving."_

Amu started crying and she tried to wipe her tears before entering the house. She'd understand if he didn't like her... but did he have to be that harsh to her? She was afraid that her brother was at home and he'd ask her questions about what happened at school today if he ever saw her crying. He'd asked who'd bullied her… and if she told him, he'd go out and find the people who bullied his precious little sister and deal with them good.

But Amu didn't want that… and it's because Ikuto was the one who broke her heart. She didn't want her brother to get angry over Ikuto. She wanted this to stop. She couldn't even control herself properly. It was as if she's letting her tears go out more and more.

The door opens suddenly and Amu gasped. She looked up and saw her brother. His honey-coated eye shined and his dark pink hair was covering one of his eyes. He looked confused and shocked. "Amu?" He asks. She tried to look away, but he quickly took her inside the house and hugged her. She knew it would happen like this. Amu started sobbing on her brother's shirt while her brother stroked her short pink hair.

Gently and kindly he asks her, "What happened at school today sis? Can you tell me who did this to you?" It sounded like if she told him everything, he would listen to her and give her nice advice to forget about Ikuto like every normal sibling would do. But no… he's actually asking who did this to Amu and if he finds that guy, oh boy would that guy have to pray it wasn't him.

Amu though shook her head. "Nothing happened." She sobbed. "Nothing." Her brother, of course didn't buy it but he sighed and kissed her forehead. "You can always tell me you know." He said. Amu looks up to see her brother's worried, anxious face. She smiled. "Thank you, but I'm just… I'm just worried about something."

She couldn't tell him.

After dinner, Amu went up to her room and curled up in a ball on top of her bed, covering herself with her blanket. She sighed and felt like crying again but she didn't. Amu needs to be strong.

"So what if I'm ugly. I guess I don't really mind. I may be ugly, but I'm not ashamed of it." Amu is already feeling good. She shouldn't feel bad.

Amu thought she should at least have a good night rest and finally she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

…

"Amu… Amu!"

Amu woke up and sees her brother waking her up. It's only 12… What does he want? She groaned and tried to cover herself with her blanket but her brother shouted at her, "Amu get up! There's no time to be sleeping! You'll be dead if you do! We need to get out of here!" Amu was confused but before she could say to her brother that she knew he was joking, her brother lifted her up and quickly carried her down the stairs. Amu could smell something burning and her sight was foggy that it pains her eyes.

'Is our house on fire?' Was all Amu could think. Her brother quickly opens the front door and quickly rushes out. He gently puts Amu down and Amu regains her strength to actually stand still. Amu was even more confused. "Brother! What's wrong…? What happened to our house?"

Her brother looked a bit mortified but his face was showing that worried look as well. "The house… well… You could say that half of it is on fire."

It wasn't the time to be joking!

Amu wasn't sure if he was lying, but he wasn't laughing. "But! All my stuff! It's in-." Before she could finish, the fire brigade had arrived. Amu stood close to her brother. The firemen quickly got out of the trucks and took hold of the hoses. They got into the house and took out the fire.

After the big commotion, most of Amu's neighbours were surrounding both Amu and her brother. Amu looks at her house that was fully damaged from the fire and felt like her heart had just been dropped once again.

'Is this what I deserve?'

The fire brigade and the men have left after discussing things with Amu's brother, but the neighbours were still with them, offering Amu and her brother a place where they could stay. Amu's brother though, refuses and thanked for all the offers. He told Amu, "I just called a close friend of mine with my cell-phone. He's offering us to stay at his home since it's big and he pretty much owes me." Amu understood and nodded.

"He's coming to pick us up soon so don't worry." He smiled and pats her head. Amu smiled. She was so happy that she had a wonderful brother like him. Even at the worst times, Amu doesn't matter if she doesn't have a house. She can only have her brother and that's all that matters to her.

"By the way. Brother… Who is he?" Amu asked. Her brother smiled. "You've never seen him before. His name is Takashi. He's a close friend of mine from university. He's a very nice guy." Amu smiled.

As they were waiting, Amu looked back at her old home thinking it's useless to go back in there and it's also dangerous since the firemen people have instructed everyone to not go in there. Amu sighed and thinks that today… is the worst day ever in her whole entire life. But it didn't matter. She has her brother and her friends. Her family and friends are important.

Suddenly, a black car appears and approaches towards them. Amu didn't know who it was so she quickly rushed to her brother's side. Her brother chuckled and waved his arm to the black car. "Takashi!" Amu looked over to her brother and then back to the car. The car stopped in front of them and a young man got out from the car.

He was quite handsome and he reminded Amu of someone… His blue eyes glinted as he looked up to see the both of them. He seemed happy to see Amu's brother and gave a warm smile. Amu's brother walked towards the man and started chatting happily. The man then looks over to see Amu. Amu was a bit surprised though. He smiled at her.

"Is this your little sister you were always talking about? She's very cute." Amu blushed. It feels weird of her to feel embarrassed, but coming from a very good-looking man is very quite… nice.

Amu bowed down, "Thank you for letting my brother and I live in your place for a while." Takashi smiled. "It's fine."

Finally Takashi turns at Amu's brother, "Let's go now. It's getting dark." He looks back at Amu. "Amu, you have to sit at the back with my younger brother. Is that alright?"

Amu smiled. She can't say no. Her brother's friend was already giving her a place to stay. It'd be rude of her. "OK." She answers.

'So he has a brother? I wonder if he's good looking as well.' Amu moves towards the car and opens the car door and sees Takashi's younger brother but was shocked. She wanted to take a step back and at least run away.

There at the passengers' seat was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto turns his head from the right and sees her. He showed a very unpleasant look.

"You again?" He said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading the remake version of my story: Itazura na Kiss! I swear I like the old version better, but Amu didn't seemed like my most favourite character in the old version so I made a lot of alternations and finally, she became the character I will definitely like writing about. Sorry if it's a bit rushed! I didn't know what to do so I tried to make it as simple like the old version, but I don't think I liked how I did this haha.**

**I changed a lot of things in the story especially the past characters, which are the dads. At first, I decided how a father figure for both Ikuto and Amu would suit best, but when I got into the story a lot more, both Strawberry and Tami-chan quickly read my planning and told me it felt weird having a dad being too creepily clingy of his daughter. ; v ; but when I think about it again, it's true! It's because there were some parts where it would be cuter to have an older brother looking after someone like Amu and being too clingy and over-protective. I really like a brother having a sister complex more than a father having a daughter complex. In Ikuto's case, his older brother might tease him and flirt with Amu a lot (to make Ikuto jealous) and I would love to write something like that. So I changed it and made Amu and Ikuto having older brothers XD; (but Tadase is still in this story! So Ikuto's brother isn't the only love rival haha!) **

**So does Takashi Tsukiyomi fit? XD*hit* (and yes, Yoru is still in this story, don't worry.) And I haven't mentioned Amu's brother name in this chapter is because I couldn't think of one. Can anyone of you give me names for Amu's brother please? I'd appreciate it!**

**Thank you again for reading. I should spread the news to some of my old readers that I moved accounts but I don't know how to… TT v TT;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I will try my best! Thank you for the anon who gave me a name for Amu's brother! I shall call him Aki! OK so here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu wasn't sure how she was going to go through this.

She was about to cry but was scared that her brother might know why she was crying yesterday (it's already 3 am) so she held it back. She didn't want to make such a big commotion right after she and her brother had just moved into the house Takashi has offered for them. It was a 2-storey house with 7 bedrooms (4 guest rooms), 2 bathrooms, an entertainment room (a living room as well) a fairly big kitchen with a dining room, a beautiful front yard and a large backyard. Amu's brother, Aki was surprised with the house.

"Your house is huge!" Aki exclaimed. Amu seemed confused and whispered to her brother, "You've never been to his house before? What about your days off from work?" Aki shook his head. "Well sure we knew each other very well but I don't really have the time you know? I have to take care of you anyway." Amu smiled. Her brother worries about her too much. She could take care of herself.

Takashi smiled at Aki's words. "Our parents are away for awhile. They're on a trip together." He said. 'Going on a trip right now? That seems odd for parents to do that.' Amu thinks.

"Well, there are four guest rooms... two bedrooms upstairs are not occupied so I suggest you two to go up and get yourselves settled in those rooms for now." Takashi says and looks over to Aki. "Ah… but Aki, can I please talk to you for a little while. It wont be long… So, Ikuto." Ikuto was right behind them all the time since entering the house. He hasn't said a word ever since Amu entered the car. He looked unpleased. "Why don't you show Amu her room? It's the one with the cream walls. I think that's best suited for girls." Takashi says. Ikuto hissed. "I don't want to. She can go find it herself." Takashi snapped at Ikuto, "Don't be rude to our guests. Just go and show Amu her room." Ikuto looked annoyed and as both his and Amu's eyes met, he glared at her. Amu felt uncomfortable. "Well hurry up then. Let's go to your room…" He says, pessimistically. He walks passed Amu and Aki and scowls at Takashi before making his way up the stairs.

Amu seemed a bit painful to go with Ikuto but Takashi smiles at her, his face a bit anxious. "Forgive my ignorant brother. He's always ill mannered." Amu grins weakly before following Ikuto behind. Before she did, she looked at her brother with an unhappy face. Her brother though, shook his head and showed a smile on his face. He's telling her not to show what she's feeling right now because it would be rude. She understands this and showed a forceful smile.

Amu then, follows Ikuto up the stairs while Aki follows Takashi into the dining room.

The hall upstairs is very nice. There were paintings hung everywhere and the walls were covered in a beige colour, which seems that the whole place is warm and pleasant.

It kind of feels like she's not in any ordinary house in Japan… it seemed much more different and unique. Finally she sees at the end of the hall, there, Ikuto was waiting for her. She tried not to meet his eyes and walks with her head down. She finally reaches where Ikuto is and Ikuto opens the door to her room. It was beautiful.

There were chandeliers on top of the ceiling and the curtains were white. There is a long and huge mirror glued to the wall that was kind of the same size as Amu. The bedroom was overall small, but Amu didn't mind. The room was perfect. She walked in and saw a wardrobe beside the door. Ikuto walked inside as well and looked around. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked. Amu blushed but she didn't know why, but it would be nice to hear him say that… if they were in love. Like for an example, Ikuto was painting the walls for their children's room… Amu couldn't really imagine his taste for a child's room, but she imagined everything to be… white. Ikuto would open the door to the room and he'll hold out his hand for her. He shows her around the room, which will be mostly beautiful and perfect for their children. Finally he asks her, "What do you think?

"Do you like it?"

She was snapped back into reality when Ikuto called out to her, "Oi! Are you listening?"

Amu apologized, "Sorry… I space out a lot." Ikuto sighed. "Well that's good to know I guess." Ikuto was still rude but Amu knows why of course, but she had this feeling on why she liked him. She didn't know why she liked this kind of guy…

All of a sudden, she didn't really remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place. It was like she completely forgotten about it when she was crying.

As Ikuto was about to leave, his hand about to close the door, Amu answers him, "I like it."

Ikuto looks back and sees Amu staring at the ceiling. "I like it a lot." She said.

* * *

It was the next day and Amu woke up to see the ceiling. She was still wearing the same clothes and was a bit unhappy. 'Does that mean I need to get new clothes? I don't really want that… especially since brother and I…' She thought about the money her brother earned during work… Was it burned down in the house?

"Yeah it was. I never got time to take it out under the bed since I was more concerned about you." Aki says when they were eating breakfast on the table. Both Aki and Takashi prepared pancakes for all of them. Amu blushed and smiled. "Thank you so much for remembering me!" Her brother seemed embarrassed, "Of-of course! You're important to me!"

Amu was so happy to hear that she was a lot more important than money in Aki's eyes. Amu cut the pancake in little slices and ate the pancake. It was delicious. Ikuto then arrived the dining room. He looked cross somehow when he sees both Aki and Amu at the dining table, sitting down and enjoying the pancakes. Ikuto made his way to his seat, which was across Amu. Takashi also entered the dining room right after Ikuto has sat down. Takashi had three plates with pancakes on them. He placed a plate in front of Ikuto, another plate beside Ikuto on the left and he made his way beside Ikuto on the right and sat down.

"Well eat up." Takashi said to Ikuto. Ikuto sighed and ate the pancakes not saying a word. Takashi smiled at Amu who was awfully staring at him for a while. She blushed and looked away. She looked at the lonely plate with pancakes beside Ikuto. Aki finally asked, "Why did you place a plate beside Ikuto?" Takashi wasn't sure what Aki meant by that but then he did.

"Oh you mean that plate? That's for our younger brother, Yoru."

"You have a younger brother?"

"I do… Haven't I showed him to you before with my cell-phone?"

"…. Wait… That's your brother? I thought it was your little sister!"

Takashi laughed. "I told you already that I have two little brothers. I can't believe you thought Yoru was my little sister." Aki sighed. "Well I'm sorry I can't hear you properly. It's just that Yoru looked like a girl in that picture."

Amu looked over to her brother. It was a rare sight to Amu because she seldom sees him talking to other people. Her brother is so obsessed with work and is usually busy with university that she never gets to see him at all so she doesn't know about any of his friends. He barely talks about anyone from work or from university…

But it was a nice sight. She's glad her brother isn't really alone. She's happy that Takashi is her brother's friend.

Since it was a Sunday, Amu helped out Aki and Takashi in the kitchen to clean the plates. Ikuto… well, Amu didn't realize he already left his plate on the dining table.

Amu picked up Ikuto's plate and looked over to the other plate, which still had the pancakes on it. It would go cold if Amu just left it there. She couldn't see anyone so she picks up the plate until she sees a young boy right in front of her. He had big, dark blue eyes and was staring back at her intensely. Amu wasn't sure what to do so she stared back.

"I want to eat that." The boy says at last. Amu smiled, confused. "Ah. Sorry about that." She placed the plate back at the table and the boy sat at the chair. He took the fork and knife and started eating the pancakes.

Amu went back to the kitchen and passed Ikuto's plate to Takashi who was washing the plates. Takashi smiled at her and took the plate from Amu's hands. Amu smiled back. Takashi is such a gentle person and he's kind to her and Aki.

Aki was wiping and drying the plates with a tea towel. "Ah… That's right. Yoru is eating… right now." Amu says at last. Takashi looks over to her. "Oh he is? That's good." Aki places the plate down on the counter and pokes his head out the door to look at Yoru who was eating at his pancake happily. "No matter how I look at him, he still looks like a girl."

Amu laughed. "No he doesn't. He looks just like Ikuto and Takashi but a smaller version." Amu says. Takashi laughed. "Exactly. Aki, you're so silly." Aki fumed up. "Hey! It's not my fault he looks like a girl!" Amu giggled. 'That doesn't make any sense.' But Amu enjoyed this atmosphere she's having right now.

It feels so nice and calm and… refreshing.

As Aki had finished drying the last plate, Yoru walks to the kitchen and tugs on Takashi's shirt. Takashi looks down and sees Yoru's huge eyes staring at him. "Br-brother I finished." He says. Takashi smiles and pats Yoru's head before picking him up. "Yoru's such a good boy." Yoru giggled at his brother's praise. Takashi took the plate away from Yoru and asks Aki, "Do you mind washing Yoru's plate?" Aki nodded. "Sure."

Takashi and Yoru went out to the backyard, which was close to the kitchen. Amu watched Takashi and Yoru playing around and chasing each other. Amu felt like it seemed nice to see a brother who still had time for his siblings… but it's not like she's saying that Aki is a bad brother. He's always there when she needs him so she doesn't really mind if he doesn't have that much time for her… whenever something bad happens to her, Aki would put his study and work aside and always run after her if something bad happened.

Aki placed the last plate in the cupboard and poked Amu's shoulders. Amu looked beside her. Aki smiled. "Come on. Let's go and see what Takashi is doing." Amu nodded. They walked to the backyard and looked around the garden. It was very pretty. Aki walked over to Takashi and looked over to Yoru. Aki waved at Yoru, in a friendly way. Yoru was so shy that he rushed to Takashi's side and hid his face behind Takashi's legs. Aki giggled.

Takashi gave Yoru a piggyback and Yoru seems like he's enjoying it. Amu sees that Yoru was staring at her again. Amu beamed and Yoru smiled back. "You're pretty." Yoru says at last. Amu blushed, "Thank you." Yoru smiled bashfully and buried his face onto Takashi's back. Amu giggled. 'How cute!'

* * *

It was about 12 pm after they walked back inside the house. Takashi thought that since it was a Sunday, they should get Aki and Amu some clothes. Aki rejected his offer though. "Takashi it's fine. We don't need to go out and buy some clothes. I know you're trying to help but I can get money from work so don't ever think of spending any of your money for us." Takashi didn't seem like he wanted that though. "You're my friend and Amu's your sister. I think it's best if you both at least brought some clothes right after you've lost your money in your burned house."

Aki sighed. "Well… I know you're being nice… but you're being too nice that it pisses me off!" Aki cried. Takashi laughed. "Well is that a yes or a no?" Aki looked over at Amu. "Well… Amu does need to have new school clothes… but ah! It's not like I'm saying…" But Takashi interrupted Aki before he could finish.

"Then let's go!"

Here they were, at the school on a Sunday. Amu felt like she really didn't want to be here though. It would remind her of… her rejection from Ikuto.

Ikuto and Yoru tagged along the three of them (Aki, Takashi and Amu). Yoru was holding onto Ikuto's hand. Whenever he was about to run off, Ikuto would gently pick him up for awhile and put him down when Yoru didn't feel like running away. Amu walked beside the both of them. Ikuto didn't looked exactly like the type to be holding a younger siblings hand but she thought it seemed cute.

Even though Ikuto had rejected her, all of a sudden, she had those silly little imaginations in her head once again that Ikuto was her… husband and that Yoru was their child. She giggled to herself. Ikuto looked over to her. "What's wrong with you?" Amu jolted. "Uh… nothing…"

The school uniform store was open and Aki walked in with Amu. Amu tried out the uniforms and when she got the ones that fit her, Takashi came in and brought it for her. Amu feels kind of bad now. Takashi is nice and what Aki said was true. He was being too nice and she felt bad because she wanted to repay him… but of course, she couldn't.

* * *

They drove to the closest shopping mall and got out of the car when they reached there. They enter the shopping mall and Aki and Takashi took the lead while Amu, Ikuto and Yoru followed behind them. Amu looks around the stores and saw a wedding shop. She looked over to see the display of the white beautiful wedding dresses.

Amu stares at it for a while before walking her way back to the group as well. 'I wasn't sure what dress was nice. Was it the one on the left or the right? But ah! The middle one had a blue rose on the side!' She kept thinking. Ikuto though interrupted her, "Were you looking at those wedding dresses just now?" He asked. Amu looked at him.

"Oh… Well kind of. I thought they were beautiful."

"OK… but if you were thinking that those wedding dresses would fit you, you're wrong. I bet you would look fat in most of them." Amu was a bit irritated but she kept calm. Suddenly Ikuto cried out, "Ouch!"

Amu wasn't sure what happened. Then Ikuto looks over at Yoru and releases his hand, which was the one holding onto Yoru's small hand. "Oi, what was that for? You didn't have to pinch my hand." Ikuto says. Yoru looks up to his older brother, his face annoyed. "Ikuto-nii is mean. Amu-nee-san is pretty so she would look more pretty in those wedding dresses." Once again, Amu's heart was taken from Yoru's words.

She was crying happily inside her heart. 'Thank you Yoru.' was all she could say in her head.

Ikuto sighed. "Whatever." Ikuto gets hold onto Yoru's hand again and Yoru looked over to Amu and went a little red. Amu giggled. 'Why is he so cute?'

They spent quite a while around the shopping mall, where Takashi was walking around and forcefully getting Aki and Amu choose clothes so he could buy it. By the end of the day, each of them had three bags of clothing inside.

Aki sighed in defeat and Takashi laughed. "Why are you so happy?" Aki asked him. Takashi smiled at Aki. "I like giving things to people I care for. It makes me feel happy that I've done something good for them. Weren't you just like this to me when we first met?" Aki's face turned red and he stopped Takashi, "Don't say something embarrassing! That was a long time ago."

"Even if it was a long time ago, it's forever kept in my head."

Aki covered his hand over his mouth and mumbled, "You always say the most humiliating stuff." Takashi laughed once again.

Amu smiled once again. It was always refreshing to see something like this from her brother. He was always so serious. It's like this is her first time she's seeing his expressions again… it's been so long.

* * *

They all got home and Ikuto and Yoru walked to the living room to watch TV for a while. Takashi though, followed Aki and Amu upstairs. Aki invited Takashi in the guest room and Takashi looked over to Amu who was just about to open her door. She seemed a bit tired and Takashi asked her, "Are you alright?"

Amu turns to look at him and nods. "I'm fine." She replies.

Finally, Takashi walks into Aki's room and Amu opens the door to her room. She looks over to the wardrobe beside the door and sighed once more before closing the bedroom door. She drops the shopping bags on the ground and walks over to the bed and just fell on top of it.

Today was so tiresome.

She just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so sorry if this was such a long chapter and that it didn't make much sense. Not much progress between Ikuto and Amu either... I was in a rush that I ended up writing too much in one chapter! Well, I might be busy from now on, but I hope all of you will continue to support me! Thank you!**

**I don't owe any Shugo Chara characters but I do owe Takashi and Aki!  
**


End file.
